1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring and more particularly to a toe ring.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Adjustable rings are known in the prior art. In general, the prior art rings include an open ended circular shaped strip of formable metal. The strip slides over the finger and is thereafter pressed to urge the strip about the finger. Normally, a zodiac sign, a decorative design, e.g., initials or a colorful ceramic disc is mounted on the strip.
Although the above type of adjustable rings are acceptable, there are drawbacks. For example, having the ends of the circular shaped strip overlap detracts from the anesthetic appeal of the ring. Furthermore, the ring is not easily adaptable for use on a toe. This is because the fingers, normally, increase in thickness as the distance from the finger tip increases whereas the end of the toe is normally larger than the remainder of the toe. Therefore, the prior art type rings when used on the toe requires that the circular strip be spread apart to clear the end of the toe. This expanding and compressing of the circular strip may deform the strip and detract from the aesthetic appeal.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a ring that may be worn on the toe or finger and does not have the drawback of the prior art finger rings.